Marauder Daughter's in Hufflepuff
by Shadowprints
Summary: Ok in this one Harry is a girl Izzy her best friend is Annie Black Sirius Black's daughter. Both girls are in Hufflepuff starting fourth year Triwizard Tournament time Neville is BWL and friends with Ron, Hermione. P.S I don't own Harry Potter/Review


_"Izzy!" called James Potter up the stairs for the fifth time that morning. "We're going to be late, we've got to go!" getting rather impatient checking his watch for the sixth time in the last twenty-five minutes waiting for his daughter to come downstairs._

_Appearing at the top of the stairs his fourteen-year-old daughter responded, "Don't have kittens dad I'm coming. Brushing a strand of curly black hair out of her startling green eyes, which were sparkling in amusement._

_Shaking his head slightly James answered, "Yeah well let's go before you miss the train." 'Again' he added as an after thought as Izzy came down the stairs her long black curls bouncing with every step she took as she dragged her trunk behind her._

_Isabel Lillian Potter, better known as Izzy, was a very beautiful young woman having inherited her mother's grace and facial features framed by a mane of black hair inherited from her father, which, not untidy like his mop, fell into delicate curls._

_"Right dad." spoke the young teenage girl whom was excited about starting her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her best friend Annabel Sylvion Black, better known as Annie. Both of whom happened to be in Hufflepuff house._

_Taking his daughter's hand James apparated them out of their cottage in Godric's Hollow taking the two of them to King's Cross Station and platform nine and three quarters where the Hogwarts Express was waiting to take the students to school..._

_While Sirius Black best friend of James Potter and godfather of Isabel Potter was in a similiar predicament with his own daughter. "Annie!" he shouted. "Come on honey you look fine!" he called through his daughter's bedroom door._

_"No!" shouted back Annie. "I look terrible and I'm not going!" Sirius tried to reason with her. "Come on Annie the Hogwarts Express leaves soon and Izzy will be there." the door opened slightly to reveal Annie who sniffed slightly, "Ok dad", she said._

_Sirius sighed in relief and soon Annie had her trunk ready and they quickly apparated to the platform where Izzy and James were waiting. "Annie!" shouted Izzy running up to the girl hugging her before pulling away asking, "What on earth did you do to your hair?" Annie let out a wail clinging to Izzy telling her what happened and Izzy patted her on the back soothing her, "Don't worry."_

_"We'll fix this", she added comforting her friend. As over with James and Sirius the to old friends exchanged looks before James said, "Girls the train", the two nodded and bidding their fathers goodbye for the year boarded the train with the other students._

_As the train doors slammed shut James commented, "Cutting it a little close weren't you Sirius?" "Yeah", answered Sirius. "When did you get here anyway?" asked Sirius. "About five minutes before you did", responded James with a slight smile and the two sighed._

_"I look terrible Izzy." complained Annie in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express neither paying attention to the scenery passing as the train itself sped on towards its destination of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Izzy whom was brushing Annie's hair responded, "This can be fixed Annie", managing to get it brushed through before digging in her purse and pulling out her curling iron and a can of hairspray the young Hufflepuff set to work on fixing her friend's hair._

_Neither really paying attention as in the compartment to the left of theirs sat the boy who lived Neville Longbottom with his friends Ronald (Ron) Weasley and Hermione Granger. The three Gryffindors were talking excitedly about what events could be happening at Hogwarts that year. "Izzy you're a miracle worker," said Annie happily looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Thank you", responded Izzy happily putting her stuff away just as the door opened and the cart lady asked, "Anything of the trolly dears."_

_Both nodded each got two pumpkin pastries, a plate of cauldron cakes and a pack of chocolate frogs as the train continued on its way they enjoyed their lunch together talking about the upcoming year. "When are you going to ask Ron Weasley out Annie", questioned Izzy Annie made a shhing sound before saying, "Izzy I can't you know I get nervous whenever I'm around him."_

_"Anyway what about you", demanded Annie, "Planning to ask Draco Malfoy out anytime soon", Izzy sighed answering, "You know how my dad would react he hates anything to do with the Malfoys", eyes sad. "If he finds out that me, his only daughter, wants to date a Malfoy you know he'll get mad", said Izzy sighing once more. She really did love the blond and had loved him since she met him at Madame Malkin's Robe shop in Diagon Alley before she started her first year at Hogwarts even if he was a git still he was her git._

_Annie smiled albeit a little sadly to her friend changing the subject asking, "So I heard from Dad something pretty exciting is going to be happening at Hogwarts this year."_

_Nodding Izzy responded, "My Dad told me that too when he told me we had to get dress robes." "Can't wait to find out what it is so long as it's not a dance", commented Annie._

_Shaking her head Izzy said, "Well if it is and worse comes to worse we can go as each other's dates." "Deal, but no slow songs", responded Annie. Then both girls broke out into a fit of giggles at the thought._

_After finishing their snacks the two began to get ready for the welcoming feast dawning their Hufflepuff robes and fixing their hair checking to make sure both were ship shape as the train began slowing down…_


End file.
